Loonatics: A Hero's Tail
by The Samurai of Hell
Summary: Ever wonder how the Loonatics met? Well this is what I think might've happened, as they try to master their powers. AceLexi fluff
1. Superhero in the making, part one

**Loonatics: A Hero's Tail**

**This story is how I think the Loonatics got together. Sorry for the horrible pun.**

**It happened so quickly. Six ordinary individuals- a stuntman, a cheerleader, a pool boy, a scientist, a wrestler, and a delivery boy- they had been hit by the meteor, and remained without a scratch. They had ignored it, and continued on with their lives. But deep inside them, something was booming. And an adventure was unleashed.**

_In the year 2772, _

_A meteor strikes the city planet_

_Of Acmetropolis, knocking it off_

_Its axis. This cosmic event releases supernatural_

_Forces unleashing a new kind of hero:_

_The Loonatics._

_Ace Bunny-Laser Vision, Optical Enhancement_

_Lexi Bunny-Sonic Hearing, Brain Blast, Auditory Amplification_

_Danger Duck-Power Orb Randomizer, Quantum Quack_

_Slam Tasmanian-Tornado Maximizer, Thunder Mode_

_Tech E. Coyote-Magnetism Activated, Molecular Regeneration_

_Rev Runner-Sonic Speed, Global Positioning_

_Loonatics Unleashed in: A Hero's Tail

* * *

_

The next day, the gray rabbit, Ace, woke up in his bed, feeling slightly different. When he looked into the mirror, he saw his fur had turned yellow.

"Trace, if you dye my fur one more time, I'll…. I'll…" Ace said, clearly pissed his 10- year-old sister did that to him for the twenty-third time this year. But soon, he realized that it was 11:00 and his sister was at school now. Clearly annoyed, he went to the bathroom to try and wash the stuff out. But, he soon realized that it wouldn't leave his skin.

"Ah dammit! If I don't get this stuff out by 1:00, I can't pay for my car."

Furious, Ace felt himself shooting lasers at his mirror, and closed his eyes before hurting himself.

"What the hell was that about? Oh well, better see how Uncle Bass is doing."

Ace's uncle Bass was a rock star who helped take care of him when Ace was 10. For the past 7 years, he hung out with his uncle, until his mom could pay for his sister.

* * *

On another side of Acmetropolis, near the institute, a red roadrunner and green coyote were discussing their problems over pizza.

"I'm telling ya Tech, it's like no matter how hard we try, we can't reach our goals." Said the roadrunner. His name was Rev, and he grew up from a long line, of cunning, deceiving racers. Acmetropolis was best known for its speedy citizen races, and Rev grew up participating in them, until someone rigged the races when he was 16. 2 years later, he met Tech at the Acme institute, and despite their ancestors hatred, they became friends.

"Rev, maybe we should give up. After all, my genius isn't being appreciated, and your pay isn't being undocked." Said Tech.

Tech, like Rev, grew up from a long line of cunning deceiving animals. The only thing different was that he didn't hate roadrunners. According to his parents, someone accidentally gave him a shot that mixed his predator DNA. His brain IQ was altered by one of the greatest scientists in the world. The scientist however, had the IQ of 12, and was arrested for sniffing women's rears, and doggy style loving them. Tech made millions of adventures, and when he hit 19, he became one of the best at the institute.

"Oh, man I forgot my wallet." Tech replied, after checking his pockets.

"Don't worry Tech, I'll be back in a flash." Rev said quickly, and in an instant he came back with Tech's wallet in his hand.

"Well-here's-your-wallet-we-better-hurry-if-we-want-to-make-Danny-Phantom-and-the-blade-of-spirit."

Now although Tech had just gotten hit by a meteor wave, and had a throbbing pain in his head, he merely assumed Rev was trying to get him lighten things up. His red fur was funny, but he didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings, and the two walked on to the movie theater. On the way, a mule named Smart Ass had hurt Tech. Tech felt a strange feeling as the bruise disappeared. Rev wanted to question him, but didn't want to. Although he did think the green fur was a nice touch.

* * *

At Acme Apartments, two roommates, Slam Tasmanian and David Duck, were snoring very loudly, not even caring to get up and put clothes on.

Slam was a large brown Tasmanian devil, and used to be a professional wrestler. His parents were arrested when he was 7, and poachers who set him in the zoo kidnapped him. At the zoo, he came across other zoo animals, led by psychotic penguins, which decided to break out and give the zookeepers a beat down. Slam got out, and found his way into the wrestling ring.

David on the other hand, grew up trying to get into fame. His longtime hero, Duck Dodgers, inspired him to be a hero. But the best he could get was a pool boy and he saw it as his chance to be a hero.

Finally, after David woke up and took a good look at himself. His fur was orange, and he had the faintest smell of fried eggs.

"Alright Slam," he said waking the big brute up, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

Once Slam looked up at him, David had to do a double take. Slam's fur was purple, and looked like he'd been through a tornado.

"Excuse me? I did nothing dude." Slam said.

"Oh, yeah you big fat hunk of fur? Then if you didn't do it, who did?"

Slam stared hard and cold at David, with his red eyes burning with hate. Before David realized it, Slam's entire body turned into a tornado. Slam went up to David and was about to crush him until David teleported to the other side of the room. The two went on like this until they'd gotten too tired.

* * *

Lexi Bunny peacefully walked the streets of Acmetropolis. With her pink fur shining in the sun, she still felt down about yesterday, and kept on thinking what it'd be like if she had made the squad. As she passed two wolves, her ears heard one of them snicker from two feet behind her, "Wonder if she's as good in bed as how she looks."

"I heard that, pervert!" Lexi said, and without warning, she blasted them from her with her mind. The wolves ran off, leaving her and the other 5 main characters of this story wondering,

_What's happening to me?_

That's the first chapter! Read n' Review people!


	2. Ace and Lexi, and David's Blazing2

_A/N: In this chapter, at the end, Danger will be able to burst into flames and fly like Human Torch from Fantastic Four._

_Previously on Loonatics:_

_David: All right mister, what do you have to say for yourself?_

_Lexi: I heard that pervert!_

_Ace, Rev, Tech, David, Slam, and Lexi thinking: What's happening to me? _

_In the year 2772, _

_A meteor strikes the city planet_

_Of Acmetropolis, knocking it off_

_Its axis. This cosmic event releases supernatural_

_Forces unleashing a new kind of hero:_

_The Loonatics._

_Ace Bunny-Laser Vision, Optical Enhancement_

_Lexi Bunny-Sonic Hearing, Brain Blast, Auditory Amplification_

_Danger Duck-Power Orb Randomizer, Quantum Quack_

_Slam Tasmanian-Tornado Maximizer, Thunder Mode_

_Tech E. Coyote-Magnetism Activated, Molecular Regeneration_

_Rev Runner-Sonic Speed, Global Positioning_

**Loonatics Unleashed in: Super Heroes in the making, part 2**

By the time Ace had gotten to work, his agent told him the movie was off because of the seismic activities caused by the meteor two days ago.

"Aw, god! Please tell me there's someway I can make money." He said, not realizing his eyes were this close to shooting out lasers like last time. On his way home, he soon heard a woman screaming. Running to the end of the alley, he saw two wolves and three raccoons crowding up against a rabbit with pink fur.

"Don't worry lady, we won't hurt ya… much." Said the first wolf with a glint of hunger in his eyes.

"Uh, excuse me." Ace called out. The wolf turned around and felt a yellow foot kick him in the face.

"Unless you flea-bitten, brainless mutts wanna be next," Ace replied, "leave her alone."

"You call that a threat bunny boy?" said the other wolf. "Come on, give a real talkin' to."

"Your mother has a job and is a respected member of the community."

"No one talks about my mother that way!"

The wolf charged quickly at Ace, who merely side stepped him, grabbed his leg, and threw him all the way across the street.

"Who's next?"

The three raccoons just simply ran at Ace throwing every single punch, kick, and combo they could, only to be thrown down a sewer. Though the fight was over, Ace felt a big pain in his back. It turns out that one of the wolves shot him. As he was writhing in pain, the other four thugs came towards him and Lexi. Lexi, who decided to help Ace, shot the same blast from between her ears and knocked all five of the thugs to another part of the city.

"Whoa, you okay, pal?" she asked helping Ace up.

"I'm fine. The guy didn't…" Ace responded but stopped when he looked at her, he was star struck.

_Whoa! That girl is hot! But she'd never go with someone like me. _Ace thought.

"Hey, I'm Trace. No, Jake, wait Bunny Ace, I mean--"

"You mean Ace Bunny?" Lexi said.

"Yeah. So uh, I know this is kinda sudden, but you wanna come over my house. Just for the night. Then maybe we can figure out what's happening to us."

"Sure I guess."

So together the two walked to Ace's house and made themselves some food. By 12:00 midnight, the two were asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Acmetropolis Hoverbike Arena 

David Duck had two jobs. One job was a pool boy. The other was being a Hoverbike racer and trickster. Truth was, David like to live on the edge at times. He was a real good acrobat and thought Hoverbikes was a good use of his talents.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer, "Give it up for my friend. You know him, you love, he's the friend of Twisted Spinner, he's David "Blazer" Duck!"

As if on cue, David came wearing a blue Hoverbike suit complete with a helmet and matching goggles. He revved up the engine, took of from a ramp and did a flying handlebar trick.

"Oh that's great Blazer, but why don't you try something new?" the announcer said.

"Something new…" David thought. "I got it!"

(_Slight gag: David's eyes go orange and something smells of burnt duck.)_

As the bike, David rose up in the air and did a flip, and then without warning, his eyes turned orange and every part of his body except for his head was covered in fire. But the fun didn't last too long because the flames died out and David plunged to his doom. Until his eyes glowed the same color, and he teleported in the audience. Then back to his bike, which he was able to get control of real easily. By the time it was all over, David was thinking,

_I could be a superhero._

There's chapter two! Next time, David, Rev, and Tech meet trying to take a crack at the super business, while Slam meets a holographic woman named Zadavia.


End file.
